All this time
by raito hana
Summary: Où es-tu Raggedy man ?


**Cet Os a été écrit à l'occasion de la nuit du fof et pour le thème « relatif »**

 **C'est mon premier OS sur Amy et Eleven, pas le dernier à mon avis, ces deux là sont tellement touchant qu'il est très tentant d'écrire des histoires à leur sujet.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

On dit que le temps est relatif car il semble passer différemment selon les périodes. Aucun scientifique n'a réussi à résoudre de manière logique cette impression persistante, alors imaginez-les un peu s'arracher les cheveux face à un homme capable de traverser le temps et l'espace à bord d'une cabine de police.

Car oui, jamais le temps n'a été si relatif qu'avec le docteur, jamais il n'a semblé passer si vite que lorsqu'il a rencontré Amelia pond. La petite fille avec son courage et sa solitude cachée derrière un certain flegme l'avait tout de suite touché. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener voir un des plus beaux endroits de l'univers, mais avant cela il devait partir quelques minutes pour réparer sa machine. Seulement l'univers semblait ne pas être d'accord avec ses plans, et les cinq minutes écoulées à bord du Tardis avait été transformées en douze longues années pour Amy. Douze ans à se sentir incomprise, douze ans à se battre contre tous ces bien penseur qui croyaient qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, une jeune fille, une femme de 19 ans avec un ami imaginaire. Mais le docteur n'était pas imaginaire, il était réel, et peu importe ce que l'on pouvait dire tout bas à son sujet, jamais elle n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit douter de ce fait.

C'est pour cela que, malgré sa colère elle avait pardonné au docteur de l'avoir laissé derrière, pour le suivre elle avait même abandonné pour quelques temps son fiancé la veille de leur mariage, mais qui se soucie d'une cérémonie quand on peut parcourir le monde et plus encore ?

« Attends-moi Rory, je reviendrai » s'était-elle dit alors que la cabine prenait le large à travers les étoiles.

Leur premier voyage avait permis à la jeune femme de découvrir son vieil ami, de voir que derrière ses grands mots, derrière ses airs détachés, se cachait une solitude immense et une gentillesse sans limite. Elle l'avait compris à l'instant où il avait quitté la cabine pour consoler une petite fille en pleurs alors qu'il venait de sommer la jeune fille de ne pas interférer dans le destin du pays.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'Amy avait tout fait pour sauver la baleine stellaire, car elle était comme le docteur, âgée, solitaire, et d'une bonté à nulle autre pareille. Elle méritait d'avoir une belle vie, et le docteur méritait de rire sincèrement, pas seulement pour dissimuler une souffrance et une colère contre lui-même que la jeune fille avait descellé sans en comprendre les raisons.

Le temps passa encore, Rory avait fini par les rejoindre en cours de route, et ils avaient vécus de nombreuses épreuves ensemble. Ils avaient risqué leur vie de nombreuses fois, mais c'était le prix à payer pour faire partie de la vie du docteur, et cela en valait la peine. Mais leur ami ne semblait pas du même avis, et avait fini par acheter une maison au couple marié avant de les quitter sans se retourner. Amy comprenait ce qui avait poussé le docteur à agir de la sorte, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir le cœur brisé à la vue du Tardis disparaissant au loin.

Les jours passèrent, ainsi que les mois, et les choses devinrent de plus en plus compliquées pour le couple. Amy aurait voulu être forte, mais elle ne l'était pas assez. Elle pouvait gérer le retour au quotidien, mais pas sa culpabilité grandissante vis à vis de son mari. Rory voulait des enfants, elle ne pourrait jamais lui en donner, et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, rien n'arrivait à faire taire cette douleur languissante au fond du cœur d'Amelia.

La jeune femme aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne à qui parler, ses longues années de cavalcades l'avaient éloignées de tout habitant de la terre, et le docteur se trouvait dieu seul savait où. Pour la première fois Amy se sentait comme la petite fille de 8 ans quelle avait été, esseulée à attendre désespérément le doux bruit du Tardis et les cris de joie de son ami.

Son meilleur ami.

Mais tout ce qu'elle entendait en cet instant était le dernier éclat de voix de Rory avant de quitter la maison, et le son de la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait fermée entre elle et le reste du monde. Sans réfléchir Amy s'était dirigée vers le répondeur espérant trouver un message vocal, mais tout ce qu'elle entendit était le même silence assourdissant qu'elle subissait depuis des siècles. Elle baissa la tête, retenant à peine ses larmes et prononça quelques mots pour elle-même, des mots douloureux, presque une supplique.

« Où es-tu Raggedy man ? Reviens, nous avons besoin de toi, _j'ai_ besoin de toi.

Un premier sanglot frappa la jeune femme avant que les larmes ne prennent possession de son cœur, sans savoir que, il y a des siècles ou une minute un homme affublé d'un nœud papillon effaçait les dernières trace de son passages sur la messagerie des Ponds. (1)

* * *

 **(1) La dernière scène existe vraiment dans la série, elle est extraite du mini épisode Pond Life qui a été diffusé avant la saison 7. Dans cet épisode on voit la vie quotidienne de Amy et Rory en parallèle à celle du docteur. Les mois passent et le couple de Amy et Rory va de mal en pis, le docteur qui ne leur a pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment sent que quelque chose cloche et leur laisse un message vocal, seulement il se sent tellement coupable de ne pas leur avoir parlé depuis si longtemps qu'il efface le message. Amy en parallèle se dispute avec Rory, qui s'en va, elle rentre chez elle espérant trouver un message du docteur, sans savoir que celui-ci en avait vraiment laissé un. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir été très claire, je vous invite à voir ce mini épisode de vous même au pire, il est facilement trouvable sur internet et il vaut le détour rien que pour cette scène très triste et touchante :)**

 **A très bientôt !**


End file.
